


Well, that’s one way to get a kiss

by bookwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Prompt Fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Poe needs a date to Rey and Ben's wedding. Prompts Why did you choose me ? You know why.” “Why do I remember kissing you?”





	1. Planning

 Dating is hard; well, at least Poe thought so anyway. Everyone that he had dated in the past were either jerks or it just didn’t work out. Most dates made him want to run home to his best friends Finn and Rey. When he did get home from them, Rey would just shake her head while Finn would pull him into a hug and say he was sorry which would cause Rey to snort sometimes which Poe really didn’t get. Lately Poe had been going on less dates, and more spending more time with Finn. Sometimes Rey would join them but usually didn’t due to work or wedding planning with her fiance, Ben.

Rey and Ben’s wedding was a long time coming. They had been best friends since pre-k; Rey had defend Ben from some older boys who were bullying him, and together they took down the bullies. They haven’t left each other’s sides since. Their wedding presented Poe with a problem though: he didn’t have a date. Wedding’s are more fun when you have someone to make-out with. Unfortunately, he didn’t know of anyone that wasn’t already taken or was already going. Then, a thought popped into his head; one that would change his life forever.

It was about three weeks before the wedding and Poe was still working up the courage to ask Finn to be his date. He was worried that it would ruin their friendship if he asked him, and Finn turned him down. _However_ , he thought as he entered their shared space, _we could just go as friends_. _Prefect, I will lead with that and see how it goes._ As he entered the living room, he saw an adorable sight. Finn was sitting on the couch with their dog, BB; his chocolate hair was slightly a mess as if he had just woken up. He had a blanket pulled up to his chain as if it would protect him from any monsters that would come from the horror movie he was watching.

“ _ Dude, I thought you hated horror movies _ ” Poe said, hoping not to startle him as he sat down on the couch as well.

_ “It wasn’t in the horror movie section. _ ”

“ _ Sorry, my dude. But Benton’s Place is one of the scariest movies known to man.” _

“ _ What-” _

It was at this moment that the first jump scare since Poe came home happened; this caused Finn to scream and hide under his blanket. Before he realized what he was doing, Poe started to pat his best friends back. 

As the movie progressed, the pair slowly started to move closer together. By time the movie got to its final climax, Finn was laying on top of Poe’s chest. Finn still wanted to finish the movie, despite Poe’s warnings. While Poe was watching the film, he was more focused on his best friend.  _ Why was he doing this to himself? _ He wondered. He never liked seeing his best friend in any pain. There was one thing he did like about this situation: he got to hold Finn in his arms. Once the movie was done, Poe noticed that Finn was still shaking and pulled him in closer. 

“ _ Do you want to watch a Disney movie? _ ”

_ “Yes, please _ ”

Poe took the remote from the coffee table and put on Finn’s favorite Disney movie  _ Big Hero Six _ . He took this opportunity to ask the question that had been in his brain for weeks.  

_ “I have a question for you” _

_ “Shoot” _

_ “Will you be my date for Rey and Ben’s wedding?” _

_ “Of course, I thought you would ask me soon as the save the dates came out. _ ”

Poe couldn’t believe it; he actually was getting a date with his best friend. It was too easy.

_ “After all, that’s what friends do, right? Go as each other’s dates to weddings. _ ”

_ Oh, there you are other shoe _ Poe thought before answering yes. 

_ “I do have one question though: Why did you choose me ?”  _

_ “You know why.” _

_ “No, seriously.” _

_ “Finn, look at me.” _

Finn did as Poe took his face into his hands. 

“ _ Please listen to me when I say this. You’re a wonderful human being. I have never met anyone who is as kind, caring or giving as you. Anyone would be lucky to be your date or boyfriend. I am over the moon that you said yes to me. Please don’t ever forget that.” _

_Tears glistened Finn’s eyes as he mumbled a soft “ _thank you_ ” and “ _I needed to hear that.”__ They finished  Big Hero Six and moved onto Poe’s favorite:  Cinderella . By the third movie,  Cars , Finn was asleep. This left Poe with unanswered questions and in a tight spot. He could stay in the position that he was currently in with Finn on his chest or put him in bed. He chose the latter to avoid any awkwardness. Plus, he didn’t want their first time waking up together to be on the couch. So, he carefully slipped out from under his best friend, picked him up, and him  carried to Finn’s bedroom. He gently placed him in bed, leaving only a kiss on his forehead behind before leaving the room. 

 


	2. The Wedding and The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding that everyone has been waiting for begins.

Before Poe knew it, it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was excited for Rey and Ben’s wedding. Ben’s dad, Han, was going to give Rey away while Leia was going to give Ben away. The reason for Han giving away was simple: her mother was dead and father was gone. Finn and Poe were going to be groomsmen for Rey, while Ben had multiple groomsmen including his uncle, Luke, and multiple college friends. Chewbecca, Rey and Ben’s dog, was the ring holder. Just thinking about the love in the room was making Poe tear up.

“ _Poe, you okay?_ ” a voice asked cutting through his thoughts.

“ _Yes, just thinking about R-_ ” Poe started to say before his voice caught in his throat due to the sight before him. Finn was standing before him looking handsome as always but for some reason was even more beautiful than usual. Was it his suit cut perfectly for him, showing off his body modestly? Was it his hair or was it his eyes ? No, Poe decided, it was everything together that made Finn look great.

“ _What? Do I have something in my teeth?_ ” Finn asked, starting to pull out his phone.

 _“No, I am just shocked by your beauty like always._ ” Poe never knew that cheeks could turn so red as Finn’s did.

“ _Stop it, your the one who looks like a Calvin Klein model.”_

 _“True, but you do as well.”_ Now the redness had spread to both their cheeks, with neither knowing what to say next or being able to look each other in the eye. Luckily, another voice broke through the awkwardness.

“ _Oi! There you guys are_.” Rey said as she came into view. She was rocking a blue strapless dress.

“ _Dang, you look good._ ” Poe said , adding a wolf whistle at the end.

“ _Thanks, you guys clean up pretty good yourselves._ ”

“ _Thank you._ ” Both men said. The trio talked for minutes, mainly thinking about the good old days along with how much they were going to drink tonight. Han soon came over and ended the trio’s conversation by telling that it was time to start.The wedding was beautiful. There were no dry eyes in the house. It was truly a great moment for everyone. The reception, however, was when Poe’s life would change forever.

* * *

 

The reception started off innocent enough. He was dancing with both Finn and Rose when Poe got pulled to the bar by Leia. They did three shots together before talking about their respected vacation plans. During their conversation about bungee jumping, he happened to notice Rose coming up to bar and getting several shots. At the time, he thought nothing of it. He started to try to make his way back to Finn after Leia saw that Han and Luke were about to dance without her, and had to join them. But, people kept trying to talk to him. He didn’t want to seem rude so, he talked to them and did this best to hurry the conversation along. When he was finally able to shake the last person off, he couldn’t see Finn anywhere.

He started to ask around; nobody had seen him in a long time. Poe was just about to give up, and see if he was in their shared hotel room when he accidentally bumped into Rose

_“Sorry, Rose. Didn’t see you there.”_ _  
__“Its… okay” she said_ , swaying back and forth to the music.

_ “I take it you had a lot of fun tonight.” _

_ “Yesssssssss, both Finn and I did all the shots” _

_ “Wait how many is all the shots.” _

_ “Six” _

_ Crap _ , Poe thought, remembering that Finn was a lightweight.

_ “Do you know where Finn went, Rose?” _

_“I think he went outside, looking for you._ ”

Poe took off, after saying thank you, toward the nearest exit. It had started to rain, so Poe did his best to stay under the railing and to avoid getting wet. He finally found Finn at the same place they had their awkward encounter earlier that day.  

“ _ Finn, what are you doing out here buddy? It’s pouring, get over here before you catch a cold. _ ” Poe said to the other main hoping he listen. It seemed that Finn didn’t hear him or was too drunk to care because he said

“ _ There you are my beautiful model friend. _ ” Then, he made his way over to Poe, stumbling and nearly falling face first if not for Poe catching him. As he started to move them back towards the hotel, he heard Finn mumble that he was his warm squishy pillow. Once they were in area where they weren’t being rained on, he took the opportunity to look after his drunk friend. Finn was starting to shake and his lips were turning a light blue. His teeth were also clattering loudly. 

“ _ How long have you been out here for? _ ” Poe asked hoping it would be five minutes tops.

_“Since they played that Panic! at the Disco song about weddings.”_ _  
__“ I Write Sins Not Tragedies”_

_ “Yes, that one.” _

_ “Baby, that twenty minutes ago.” _

_ “Oops” _

Remembering that Finn was still freezing, and feeling stupid for not doing this sooner, Poe quickly took off his jacket and placed it on the other man’s shoulders.

“ _Here, take it. You need it more than I do.”_  

_ “Your giving me your jacket?” _

_ “Yes, honey, I don’t want you getting sick from one night of fun.” _

_ “Aww, your making me blush.” _ _   
_ Finn saw Rey before Poe did and started to shout to her: 

“ _ Rey! Rey! Poe gave me his jacket. That means we are boyfriends, then we can engaged, and then get married with a bunch of dogs. Will you be my maid of honor ? “ _

“ _ Yes, I definitely do that for you. I am also glad you got your heads out from the sand and started to date. Right now, I think you need to go to bed. _ ”

_ “Okay! Poe, take me to bed please.” _

That was all warning Poe got before Finn jumped at him. He caught him in his arms. Rey laughed at the pair as Finn snuggled closer to him. Both men said good night before heading back to their room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will rewrite the wedding scene. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wedding

_I hope that he remembers this tomorrow_ Poe thought as they crossed the threshold of their hotel room. As they were walking back, Finn got less and less talkative to the point that Poe thought he had fallen asleep. He was proven wrong when Finn started to hum. He hummed so many different tunes, that Poe lost track of them all.

Anyway, they managed to get back to the hotel with either getting hurt. Poe placed Finn gently onto the bed, when he heard Finn mumble something.

_“What was that?”_ he asked. _  
__“I love youuuuu”_ _  
_ Those three words stopped Poe in his tracks; __Finn loved him too. Holy Crap. He didn’t see that coming. Finn’s next action surprised Poe to. He leaned in and tried to kiss him.

 _“Whoa, buddy. Not yet.”_ _  
__“What-”_

_ “Your too drunk right now. I want you to remember our first kiss.” _

_ “Well, it is good you stop me.” _

_ “Why?”  _  Poe got his answer as Finn dashed past him to the bathroom. He soon heard retching coming from the bathroom, and gave a wince of sympathy before entering the bathroom. For the next thirty minutes, he supported his best friend as he emptied his stomach contents. Then, he helped him to his separate bed and placed a garbage can next to it. At this Finn was out. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Poe went to sleep himself. 

* * *

  The next morning , Poe was the first one to get up. He placed a glass of water next to Finn’s nightstand and some Advil before heading into the shower. He couldn’t believe what happened last night happened. He quickly got out of the shower, got dressed, and ran and grabbed breakfast for them. He came back to find that Finn was awake but in a lot of pain.

 _“Why do I remember kissing you?”_ Finn asked his face in hands.

_“Because you did.”_

_“Ugh, I didn’t made a fool of myself, didn’t I?”_

_“No, but you were very cute.”_

_“Oh my god, what did I do?”_

_“You took several shots with Rose, ran outside, called by several complimentary things, and called me your boyfriend to Rey after I gave you my jacket. You also had me carry you back here, tried to kiss me, and then threw up before passing out”_

_“So, I should just jump off a cliff.”_

_“Nope, I wouldn’t let my new boyfriend do that.”_

_“No I,- wait . You have feelings for me?”_

_“Yes, I have had feelings for you for along time. I just never acted on them because I was afraid that to ruin our friendship and didn’t know if you had feelings for me.”_

_“Same here, I will admit I was very happy when all your dates failed.”_

_“That explains Rey laughing.”_

“ _Yeah, she knew. She was one step away from pushing us into a storage closet.”_ Both laughed as they got closer together on the bed.

 _“So, do we count this breakfast as our first date?”_ Finn asked

_“Yes, on one condition.”_

_“Shoot”_

_“You kiss me.”_

_“Deal._ ” They had their second kiss, which started many kisses for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
